The invention relates to a head restraint for a vehicle seat according to the preamble of claim 1. The invention further relates to a method for producing a head restraint according to the preamble of claim 5.
The production of head restraints from a foamed plastics material is known from the prior art, wherein a material forming the surface of the head restraint, for example leather or fabric, is introduced into a mold and then foamed with the liquid plastics material. The plastics material then cures in the mold.
DE 10 2005 015 292 B3 discloses a head restraint for a vehicle, a method for producing a head restraint and a vehicle seat comprising a head restraint, wherein the head restraint has a head restraint body and a head restraint holding element, wherein a filling material is provided between a connection part and a cover, and wherein the connection part and the cover define a substantially sealed space relative to the filling material in its processing state.